mgefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Theresa Carsandoral Conzelmann
About... "My son... Where is he? Is he okay?" Theresa Carsandoral Conzelmann was once a human female turned succubus. She lives in the Northeastern area of The Order where the cold harsh unforgiving climates reside at, now turned into a Demon Realm due to a Demon Army invasion. Consequently with the residence including Theresa to be transformed into mamono like every other female and male to incubi. Though despite being completely overhauled, her personality still remains intact, naturally. Retaining a motherly and hard working instinct, there was however a slight change in her own interests... the interest of teaching people how to heal, seeing the events years ago when her husband died when she was still human due to the flu and cold and the lack of medicine. Theresa is the mother of the son Silvester Conzelmann to which she has no clue that has happened to him since after he ran away with his younger brother. However, the only evidence of his most recent whereabouts was inside of a cave with makeshift grave inscribed with the younger brother's name on it, which in turn, left Theresa absolutely devastated and feels at major fault, though while she does understand him freaking out and making a run for it and trying to protect his younger brother, he should have at least manned up a little more and perhaps if he didn't freak out, she will have her two loving sons by her side. However, the damage is done and of course, sometimes when she is alone reading books or trying to study medicine and whatnot, she does have thoughts about regrets of having he new body, but nonetheless, she accepts it and so far despite the moments she has, is quite happy that people look up to her as a person with great knowledge on how to save lives and make people happy. She dislikes the concept of death, though at times, she does understand it is a thing that every living thing has to deal with, so that's why she tends to do everything in her power to delay that time, to help people live their lives more in order to experience happiness and the world. Though at times, when a patient begs for death when he wants it, she will tend to refuse, however, if the patient continues to resist the medicine, there are times when she just has to let it happen... Personality Theresa is known to be often very open and talkative to people, she tends to love conversation and loves to make a person laugh, smile, or just be happy in general. She's kindhearted and caring, she is very determined to help one who is down and is a person who get's very concerned. Often times, or everyday really, she always asks herself about her son Silvester if he made it, if he's okay, if he found his passions in the world. She wretches guilt every time she tends to think about it but she manages to attempt to pull through and overall try and think about the bright side of things. She tends to her daughter every day, she cares for her very much and she is the only thing left in her life that can fill in that empty gap in her heart. Though being a succubus, she tends to take relationships to a whole new level, to the point she would even sexually fantasizes about her oldest son all grown up and like her husband. She dreams to copulate with him and get very intimate with him, as guilty the pleasure instates. Magical Grand Healing - This spell heals any person standing a near vicinity when cast, giving those and the caster instant cures, though can only be used once everyday only. Close Wounds '- A more adept level spell, costs a good number of magical energy, but can cast the healer and/or the other person great healing effects. '''Cure Disease '- An often not so common spell used by expereinced nurses and doctors. A Universal spell used by both mamono and human, it is even rumored that this spell can cure even the black plague, though it is energy costing however and requires direct contact to the body. '''Give Life - A costly spell to give life to a recent passed one, can only be effective to those who has not been deceased for more than five days. Can be used very few times. Charm - The most common but the most effective spell that is used traditionally by succubi and most magical mamono or mamono that can produce a successful spell in general. It charms and pacify's the victim, rendering him to dispose of all ill intentions and be stuck in a trance towards you.